Moving Forward
by midnight17516
Summary: Sequel to Confusing Feelings. This story starts around Christmas time and will revolve around Harry and Hermione's relationship. After being together for almost eight months now, Harry and Hermione start thinking about their futures, and where it may lead them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story will start around Christmas time, shortly after Confusing Feelings left off. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled as she finished packing her trunk, overly excited for the train ride back to London. Tomorrow morning she would be on break for a couple of weeks, something has desperately been waiting for since she started Hogwarts.<p>

She looked around her empty room and sighed. It was times like this when she really missed Harry. It's been four months since she's seen him last, and it was really upsetting her. She's been missing him.

_'__Missing him in more ways than one,' _she thought, moaning out her frustrations. It's been a long four months, and Hermione was really wanting to see him.

Really, _really_, wanting to see him.

_'__It will be even harder when I come back,'_ she thought again, sitting on her bed. _'It will be six months that time around, and four is already driving me crazy.'_

She reached up and touched her necklace, smiling as she remembered the day he had given her that necklace. She still couldn't believe that Harry had given her a present like this. It didn't seem like something that he would do.

Of course, she's never dated him before, so maybe he has a softer side than she realized.

_'__This time tomorrow, I'll be back with you. This time tomorrow."_

* * *

><p>"We're here," Ginny said, standing up to grab her bags. Hermione did the same and followed her out of the compartment and off the train. The station was already packed, and Hermione hated that.<p>

She went with Ginny and grabbed her trunk. Ginny looked around for a moment before she said, "There they are!"

She quickly followed Ginny's fast pace over to the group. Her eyes stayed on one person, while his did the same, flashing a grin at her in the process.

"Ah, there you two are," Arthur said, rubbing his hands together. "We best not be long. Molly is fixing dinner for everyone at the house."

"Hello, Ron," a blonde haired girl said, walking up behind Harry and Hermione. Ron drew a smile.

"Hey, you," he said, taking her hand and walking away from Harry and Hermione.

"They're a cute couple," Hermione said, smiling as they walked away.

"How are you?" Harry said, taking her trunk from her. She readjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"Happy to see you," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I feel the same exact way, Hermione. It's been a long four months in an empty apartment."

She looked up at him and crashed their lips together. He kissed her back with the same intensity, trying to tell her as much as she was trying to tell him through it.

People were whispering, people were talking. They didn't care. It's been four months since they've seen each other. With her in school, and him in training, it felt like they would never get to see each other again.

It's also been four months since they've done _other_ things, something that has been frustrating for the both of them.

"I've missed you so much," Harry said, breaking away from their kiss and putting his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you, too. I hate being away from you."

He grabbed hold of her trunk again and together they walked out to the cars, where Arthur, Ginny and Seamus were waiting for them.

"Ah, good," he said, watching as Seamus helped Harry put Hermione's trunk into the second car. "Now, where is Ron?"

"With his girlfriend," Ginny said, making a gagging noise. Next to her, Seamus laughed.

"How are you doing, mate?" Harry asked, shaking hands with him.

"I've been good. Hate that I'm back again, but after that horrible last year, I wanted proper education."

"What do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?"

"I'm wanting to work at the Ministry in the Improper Use of Magic Department. I've heard that Minister Shacklebolt that completely revamping the Ministry in all of the departments. I'm hoping to get a job there after I graduate."

"He is," Harry said. "Ron and I are actually in the Auror's training program, which is why we haven't returned."

"He's doing an amazing job, might I add," Arthur implied. "I was able to get my job back, and I know he's working real closely with Harry, Ron and Hermione. He wants them in the Ministry."

"What are you planning on doing, Hermione?"

"Kingsley has actually offered me a job as well," she replied, looking down to avoid Harry's look. His head shot towards her.

"There's Ron!" Arthur said, breaking the conversation before it could start. "Why don't we finish this discussion at home? Ginny, Seamus, with me. You three in the other car. Let's move."

Hermione got in the car first, being seated in the middle between the boys. They all remained silent until the car took off.

"What do you mean he offered you a job already?" Harry started, wondering why she would keep this from him.

"I wanted to tell you in person," she said, taking a hold of his hand.

"Tell him what?" Ron said, turning his head to look at the both of them.

"Kingsley has offered me a job at the Ministry alongside the two of you."

"What'd he offer you?"

"Let me start from the beginning," she said. "It was around Halloween, I believe. McGonagall called me to her office, and Kingsley was there waiting for me. Apparently, someone told him about S.P.E.W."

Harry looked away, looking slightly embarrassed. Hermione grinned.

"So it was you!"

"He's been asking me questions about you. I didn't understand why, until now. I think he wants you in the Ministry a lot."

"He does," she said, smiling at them as she did so. "That's why I've been offered a position in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I start a few weeks after I graduate Hogwarts."

"Hermione!" Harry said, hugging her and kissing her head. "I'm so proud of you!"

"You've earned that position, Hermione. I'm proud of you, too," Ron said, also giving her a hug.

"Thank you. I'm really glad he offered me it, because I had no idea what I wanted to do after Hogwarts. Now, I'll get to work alongside the two of you."

"Think that was Kingsley's plan? For all three of us to work there?"

"Yes," Harry said, taking hold of Hermione's hand again. "Think about it this way: the three of us have always changed the rules, haven't we? That's exactly what Kingsley wants to do. He wants the Ministry reorganized, why not bring in three rule breakers to help him? Kingsley knows that we will do what's right. He's worked with us enough to know what we do and how we work."

"I agree with what Harry said," Hermione said. "He wants our help getting the Ministry fixed."

"Interesting move on Kingsley's part."

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone sat in the Weasley's living room, discussing various topics, or simply sitting around. Hermione had announced her plans after Hogwarts at dinner, with several congratulations thrown her way. Molly and Arthur were pleased when they heard what Seamus had planned, but Molly seemed a little displeased with Ginny's plans.<p>

"Mum, if it doesn't work out, I'll apply to be an Auror. But I really want to be a Quidditich player."

Molly was silent after that, clearly wanting to talk to Ginny once again, but letting the issue drop.

Harry and Hermione were hidden in the corner of the living room, remaining silent as they were watching the rest of commotion. They were currently sharing the chair that was residing there.

"You're awfully quiet," Harry said, stroking her hair.

"So are you," she grinned back at him.

"I think I'm about ready to head home, if you are."

She nodded, and they both stood up.

"Thank you for dinner, but we're going to head out," Harry said, giving Molly and Arthur a hug.

"We're very proud of you, Hermione."

"Thank you. I'm very excited."

"As you should be."

"I'm heading out, too," Ron said, giving his parents a hug. "Have to be up early again tomorrow."

"Goodnight, everyone. See you all at Christmas?"

"We'll be here," Harry said, watching Hermione give a nod.

"Be here, too, mum. Clarissa will be here, too."

Molly nodded, and Hermione hopped into the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and disappeared in the flames, arriving in the apartment a moment later.

Her eyes immediately fell to the Christmas tree, and she smiled, walking over to it. Harry came through a moment later and smiled as he watched her.

"Surprised?"

"I didn't know you were putting one up. Thank you, Harry."

"Have I told you how much I've missed you?" he asked, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled.

"Only once, I think. Four months apart and that's all I get?"

"We were in public," he said, his lips immediately finding her neck. She let out a moan.

"And now that we're alone?" she asked, running her hands through his hair.

"You're the one with the exciting news. It's your night. What do you want?"

She put her hands on his face and pulled him back, saying, "You. All I want is you."

With that, she brought her lips up to his. After a moment or two he lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"How are we going to handle six months apart?" Hermione asked, running her hand across Harry's chest.<p>

"I dunno, because four was hard enough."

"You know, I have my own room, Harry," she said, kissing his chest before moving up to his neck.

"What are you implying, Hermione? I break into Hogwarts?"

"Since when has that ever bothered you?" she said, trailing back up to his jaw until she found his mouth. He grinned as she broke away.

"I love this side of you," he said, capturing her lips with his.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched as Harry dressed for work, smiling as she stared at his bare best chest. Her smile disappeared when he put on his shirt and sweatshirt.<p>

He sighed as he put his wand holster on, before he turned back to her.

"I have to go now."

"Do you have to?" she asked, playing with the hem of her sheet that covered her body. He chuckled.

"Unfortunately, I do. I'll get in serious trouble if I'm late."

"I suppose if you have to go."

He smiled as he captured his lips with hers for a quick kiss. "I love you. I'll see you later."

"Love you, too, Harry. Please be careful."

"I always am. Don't forget that Andromeda is bringing Teddy over around ten."

"Ok. Now go, you'll be late!"

He smiled as he gave her a quick kiss. He then got off the bed and picked up his bag, disappearing out of her sight.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed as she looked at the clock again, knowing that she still had a few hours left until Harry was done with his training for the day. To pass the time during the summer, she had begun reviewing what she had previously learned at Hogwarts. Now that she was back, she was going to start preparing for her examinations while he went to work.<p>

However, no matter how hard she tried to focus, her thoughts always drifted back to Harry.

They had now been dating for almost eight months, and Hermione couldn't believe that they had been dating for that long.

She sighed and put her book down, knowing that there was no way she was going to concentrate. Her mind was too focused on other things.

The fireplace came to life, and Ginny stepped through, coughing slightly afterwards.

"Hello, Ginny. How are we today?"

"Annoyed. Mum's still bothering me about that Quidditich decision. I had to get away for a little bit. Are you ok with me here?"

"Of course," Hermione said, moving her books so Ginny could sit on the bed. "I'm here alone anyway. Harry won't be back until six."

"How's it going with you two, anyway? You two were awfully quiet at dinner last night."

"It's amazing," Hermione said, smiling. "We've been dating for almost eight months now, and it still feels like the very first month. He makes me so happy."

"I can tell," Ginny said, grinning at Hermione as she did so. "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy. Him, too. I'm thinking he's going to ask you any day now, Hermione."

"Ask me what?"

"To marry him, duh!"

"No way," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"I bet you he does."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, Hermione. Haven't you ever thought about your future with him?"

"Of course I have. That doesn't mean that Harry has, though."

"Sure, Hermione."

A baby's cry echoed throughout the apartment. Hermione checked the clock and stood up.

"That's Teddy. He must be up from his nap, so he's probably hungry. I'll be right back."

"I'll be here."

Hermione stood up and walked to the nursery, watching as Teddy sat and played with some toys that he discovered in his crib.

"Hi there, Teddy. Did you have a nice nap?"

She pulled him out of the crib and held him close to her, smiling as he immediately put his head on her shoulder.

"Everything ok in here?" Ginny asked, peeking her head into the room.

"Would you mind prepping him a bottle for me? The formula is in the kitchen."

"No problem."

"Thank you," Hermione said, returning to the living room and sitting on the couch. She watched as Teddy played with his stuffed snitch, a present Ron had gotten him over the summer.

It was just then that Ginny's words had hit Hermione. Yes, of course she was thinking about a future with Harry. She hasn't stopped thinking about a future with him. But, did that mean that he was thinking the same?

_'__Harry was always afraid of not having a future,' _she thought. _'Now that he knows he has one, has he been thinking about it?'_

"Here you go," Ginny said, giving Hermione Teddy's bottle. She gave it to him and watched as he drank it himself, holding his two hands around the bottle. She kept one of hers underneath it for support.

"Thank you. So, how are you and Seamus doing?"

"Really good, actually. We've only been dating a short while, but I really like where it's going."

"It was a shock when you announced that you two were together. You make a cute couple, though."

"Yeah," Ginny said, looking away. "I'm not going to lie-it took a long time to get over Harry. Seamus is the first guy I've been with since him. Now that I'm with him, it feels like everything that I felt for Harry is gone. Harry was right-when we got back together, it didn't feel the same way as it had before. It was very different. Now, the way I felt with Harry the first time is how I feel with Seamus. And I love every minute of it."

"I'm happy for you, Ginny."

"Thank you."

And Hermione was happy for her, for a couple of reasons. One, she was happy that Ginny was happy. Two, she was happy that Ginny was able to move on from Harry without much difficulty. Three, she was happy that Ginny was still talking to her.

She looked down at Teddy, who has just finished his bottle. She put it down on the table and began to burp him, her mind wandering to her future again.

_'__I think he's going to ask you any day now.'_

Ginny's words swam around her mind, almost to the point where Hermione's head began to hurt. Would Harry be purposing?

_'__I love you, Harry. And, I would love more than anything to have a future with you. If you're ready, then I am too.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>"There's my boy!" Harry said, watching as Teddy smiled at him from inside his playpen. He picked Teddy up and closed the door he has just entered from. He then smiled as Teddy's hair turned jet black and his eyes turned green.<p>

"Did you miss me?"

"I certainly did," Hermione said, emerging from the kitchen.

"Hey, you."

"Hey," she said, reaching up ad giving him a quick kiss. "How was work?"

"It was mostly lectures. Kind of boring, actually. I thought Ron was going to pass out."

She shook her head, and he chuckled in response.

"How are you two ever going to get past the test to be accepted?"

"We'll get accepted, Hermione. No worries."

"Are you hungry? Dinner's ready."

"I'm starving. I'm ready to eat."

"After dinner, do you want to start getting Teddy ready for bed?"

"Of course," he said, tickling Teddy's stomach. Teddy squealed in response.

They walked into the kitchen, and Harry put Teddy into his highchair. Hermione opened the baby food jar and poured it into a bowl, while Harry fixed his plate.

"Smells amazing, Hermione."

"I hope you like it. Do you want some bananas, Teddy?"

Teddy's hands smashed against the tray, and she smiled in response. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

Harry fixed her a plate while she fed Teddy. She smiled when he put her plate in front of her before he sat down to eat his.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Is he eating?"

"Really well, actually. He loves bananas."

Harry smiled as he watched Teddy down his bananas. Hermione looked over and smiled at him.

"Hermione, thank you for helping me with Teddy. You take such good care of him."

"Well, he's my godson now, too, right? I love him just as much as you do."

"And he loves you, Hermione. You're a wonderful godmother to him."

Teddy squealed, and Hermione laughed. "You're so cute, Teddy."

Harry looked between them, his mind wandering to the ring he had hidden in the desk in the office. As he looked at them, he completely saw the future that he was wanting.

Hermione as his wife and the mother of his children.

He had debated in his mind for several months now on when to ask her. He had first thought about asking her after she graduated, but he found he could not wait that long. He wanted to ask her as soon as he could.

_'__Not much longer now. Just a couple of days.'_

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the rocking chair, feeding Teddy his bottle. It was now a little past eight, and he knew that Teddy was getting tired. He hoped that after a bath and a bottle Teddy would go straight to sleep.<p>

He watched as Teddy's green eyes began to droop. He continued to slowly rock back and forth until Teddy stopped sucking the bottle. Harry removed it from his mouth and put it on the table beside him.

"Sleep well, Teddy."

He gently stood up and walked over to the crib, carefully putting Teddy into it. Teddy immediately stretched out but remained asleep. Harry smiled.

"Sweet dreams, buddy."

Harry turned around, grabbed the bottle and extinguished the light to the nursery. He quietly shut the door behind him as he walked back to the living room where Hermione was waiting for him.

"Teddy asleep?"

"Yeah, he's out."

"So, Christmas Eve we're with my parents, then we're going to the Weasley's for Christmas Day, correct?"

"I believe so. Andromeda and Teddy are coming to the Weasley's dinner."

"Good."

She leaned her head back against his chest and sighed, feeling his hands sneak onto hers, which were currently resting on her stomach. He kissed her head.

"How's Hogwarts this year?"

"It's actually been a pretty pleasant year. It's not as much fun without you and Ron there to cause trouble, though."

"We never _intentionally_ caused trouble."

"Sure you didn't," she grinned up at him.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I really have missed you, though."

"I've missed you, too. It's no fun coming home to an empty apartment."

They both remained silent after that, watching the fire as it roared in the fireplace. Hermione felt Harry's thumb move swiftly across her left hand, and she sighed in content.

* * *

><p>"Is Teddy ready? We're going to be late," Hermione said, readjusting her sweater. Harry walked out of the nursery holding Teddy.<p>

"All ready to go."

"It was really nice of Andromeda to let us have Teddy tonight. My parents have really been wanting to see him."

"Well, she was really thankful when we watched him the other night. She told me that he hadn't been sleeping through the nights well."

She nodded, then looked back at Teddy. "We should get going before he gets too tired."

She nodded, and together they walked out of their apartment. As soon as they were outside, they apparated to the Granger's house.

* * *

><p>"Dinner was delicious, mum."<p>

"Thank you, darling." She turned to Harry, who was playing with Teddy. "Do you mind if I hold him?"

"Of course," he replied, handing Teddy to her.

"Look at you. You're getting so big so quick. How old is he now?"

"Eight months. He'll be a year old in April."

"I remember the last time I saw you. You were a little smaller."

Teddy cooed at her, and Angela smiled back at him.

"Is he walking or talking yet?"

"He's getting there," Harry replied. "He's very good at crawling, and he's been trying to lift himself up. As for talking, he's been making sounds, but I'm not sure if he's said a word yet or not."

"You're getting there, aren't you?" Angela said. Teddy continued to play with his toy.

"How are your classes, Hermione?"

"They're good, dad. The classes are hard, but they're meant to be."

"I know you. You'll be well prepared for your examinations. Don't stress out about them, darling."

"You sound like Harry," Hermione said, turning her head to her boyfriend. He grinned at her in response.

"Haven't Ron and I been telling you that for years now?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Let me see that little guy," Stephen said, taking Teddy from Angela. "Hi there. I know this may be a bit premature, but with the way my daughter and your godfather are going, I'm going to consider myself your grandfather. If that's ok, of course."

"Of course," Harry said, smiling at them.

"What do you say, huh? We got you some presents."

Teddy squealed, and Stephen and Angela laughed.

"He's such a good baby, Harry."

"Yeah. We love taking care of him."

"He lives with his grandmother, correct?"

"Yes. We share custody of him, but his primary guardian is Andromeda. When I made the decision, I wasn't ready to take care of him, and he deserves someone who can."

"Well, I would say you're taking great care of him. You're only a child yourself, Harry. I think you made a great decision. And if any of you ever need any help, Angela and I are here as well. Just because we're not magical doesn't mean we won't help."

"Thank you, dad. We really appreciate that."

"Thank you, Stephen."

* * *

><p>"You're raising a good kid there, Harry," Stephen said, watching as Teddy played with the toys he had just received from him and his wife.<p>

"Yeah," Harry said, ruffling Teddy's black hair. "There's a part of me that regrets not taking him full time, but I know I did what's best."

"Just because he doesn't live with you and Hermione doesn't mean you're not raising him, Harry."

"I know," he said, picking Teddy up when he held his arms out to him.

"You know, when you and Hermione first announced to me that the two of you were together, I was a little apprehensive. I wasn't sure of what to think of my daughter sharing an apartment with her boyfriend. But, I see how happy she is with you, and I see the way you care for both her and your godson. To me, she picked a good boyfriend. Thank you for taking such good care of her."

"There's actually something that I've been wanting to ask you, sir."

"And what is that?"

"I love your daughter, sir. I love her more than anything. I've been missing her like crazy ever since she went to school. A couple of months ago, I found my mother's engagement ring sitting in my bank vault. Ever since, I've been asking myself if we're ready, and I believe we are. I want to ask Hermione to marry me."

Stephen sighed, sitting back in his chair. He looked at Harry, thinking for a moment, before he let out a smile.

"I give you my blessing, Harry. It's not going to be easy to let go of Hermione, but I know that she is going to someone who truly cares about her. The two of you are young, but I know how much you care about each other. Just promise me one thing."

"Yes, sir?"

"Make sure she gets through school before you two get married. She needs to finish school first."

"I absolutely agree, Stephen. She's going to finish school before we get married. She graduates in June, then we can get married, if she wishes."

Stephen stood up and held his hand out to Harry, who raised his free arm and shook it.

"Welcome to the family, son. You, too, Teddy."

He reached out to grab him, but as soon as Harry put him into Stephen's arms, Teddy began to cry.

"I think he wants you," Stephen grinned, giving Teddy back to Harry. As soon as he was back in Harry's arms, Teddy quieted down and laid his head down on Harry's shoulder.

"What's wrong, buddy? Are you getting tired?"

* * *

><p>"How are you and Harry doing?" Angela asked, placing another dish into the dishwasher.<p>

"We're doing wonderful. I think being apart actually made us stronger."

"I can just see how happy the two of you are together. Nothing makes a mother happier than seeing her daughter happy."

"I just hate the look that he gave me the first time I left for Hogwarts. I hope he doesn't give me the same look when I leave again. It was hard enough leaving him."

Angela smiled, Harry and Hermione reminding her of herself and Stephen.

"You really enjoy being with him, don't you?"

"Every minute. I just hate that we have to be apart for so long. But, it'll be worth it in the end. I just know it will be."

She gave her mother another plate, then began to put the desserts away.

"You and Harry can take some of that home. We don't want it here."

"I'm taking care of three boys-Ron, Harry and Teddy. Trust me, it will not go to waste."

"Is Teddy old enough for this?"

"Probably not. But, I've still got Ron and Harry."

Angela laughed, putting the final dish into the dishwasher. She then turned back to her daughter.

"Why do I feel like I hear wedding bells coming up?"

Hermione froze, nearly dropping the silverware she was holding in her hand.

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up?"

"So, I'm not the only one?"

"No. My friend Ginny also mentioned that the other day. She thinks he's proposing soon."

"I think he is, too," Angela said.

"I don't think he's ready quite yet," she said, putting the silverware into the sink.

"Oh, I think he is. I agree with your friend-he's going to purpose soon."

"I don't think he's ready quite yet."

"Again, I think he is."

Hermione put the silverware into the sink and smiled, wondering if Harry was going to ask her anytime soon.

_'__It's been eight months. Maybe he is ready, maybe he's not.'_

"You're thinking about it now, right?"

Her mother grinned at her, while Hermione growled.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, walking into the kitchen with Teddy, "I think we need to get going. This one's getting real cranky."

"I figured he would," she replied, attempting to take Teddy from Harry, but earning a cry from him in the process. "He didn't take a good nap today."

"He's not letting anyone else hold him."

"Of course he isn't. He loves you too much."

She turned to her mother, and said, "Looks like we have to leave a little early, mum. Thank you for dinner-it was delicious."

"Thank you, Angela, Stephen," Harry said, right as Stephen walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you for bringing Teddy with you. It was good to see him again."

"We'll have to get him out here more."

They all said their goodbyes, and Harry, Hermione and Teddy returned to the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Teddy's asleep," Hermione said, closing the door behind her. Immediately as she entered the living room, she noticed that the candles were dim, and the fire was roaring in the fireplace.<p>

"Harry, what is this?"

"I had the interesting idea that we could each open one present tonight. What do you think?"

She smiled, then walked over to him. "I think it's a good idea."

"And since it was my idea, I should get to go first."

"Ok," she said, laughing as she did so. She went to the tree and picked out a present for him, while he picked out one for her.

"Merry Christmas," she said, giving Harry his present. He unwrapped it and immediately smiled.

"A bag?" he said, pulling it up to his face to take a better look at it. "Oh! It's a school bag!"

"Yeah," she smiled, taking it from him. "You told me a couple of weeks ago that your bag was getting worse for ware, so I found this one the last time I went to Hogsmeade. I charmed the bag to make it like the one I took with us during the war. You can put as much stuff in there as you want."

"Thank you. I love it," he said, leaning over to give her a quick kiss.

"My turn?" she asked, grinning at him.

He nodded, suddenly looking nervous, and Hermione couldn't figure out why.

She tore off the wrapping paper and smiled right away.

"Hogwarts a History. Thank you, Harry."

He remained silent as she opened the book. The first thing she noticed was that the book opened straight to the middle. She was confused until she noticed that there was a hole in it.

And inside the hole was a velvet box.

"What the?" she asked, taking the box out and putting the book down. She looked back up at him and immediately froze as he took it from her and got down on one knee, opening the box as he began to talk.

"Hermione Granger, you have been my best friend for over seven years now. You have stuck by my side through thick and thin. We went through hell, and we survived. It may have taken us a while, but I'm so glad that we finally got together. I want us to stay together until the end. Will you marry me, Hermione?"

She couldn't seem to find her voice for a moment, until she finally nodded and said, "Yes, Harry!"

She put her hands on his face and brought him up to meet her. She crashed her lips against his and kissed him for a moment.

He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger, happy to see that it fit her. She stared at it, not believing how much the ring reminded her of Harry.

"I was afraid it wouldn't fit you," he said, running his thumb over the stone. "This was my mother's engagement ring."

"What?" she asked, her head immediately popping up to meet his eyes. He smiled at her.

"This is the ring my dad gave to my mum when he asked her to marry him. When they went into hiding, they put it in my vault at Gringotts. I went there a while ago to have a look around when I found it. They had even left a note for me, saying that I should give it to the woman that I think it deserves to go to."

"You gave me your mother's ring?" she said, staring at the ring in disbelief.

"Yes. I hope you like it."

"I love it," she said, wrapping her arms around him to bring him into a hug. "I love how much it reminds me of you, Harry. I love the fact that you trust me enough to give me your mother's ring. And I love you, and I know that I want to be with your for the rest of my life."

She pulled back and grinned at him. "So, that's why you've been so nervous today. And that's why you wanted to open a present on Christmas Eve."

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I wanted you to have a good memory, and I hope I gave you one."

"I can't believe you hid it in the book," she said, reaching down to pick up the book. "Did you ruin a completely good book?"

"No," he said, grinning at her. "I made a copy of it, stuck some pages together, and cut a huge hole in it. The look on your face as you attempted to figure it out is one that I will never forget."

"How did you come up with that idea?"

"I was thinking of the best way that I could propose to you, and what do you relate better to then books?"

She laughed, dropping her head to his chest. She felt him kiss the top of it. After a moment she pulled it back up and stared into his eyes, smiling seductively at him.

"You know, Harry," she said, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt, "We should go make some more memories. What do you say?"

She started walking to the bedroom, stopping to turn around and stretch her arm out. He grinned back at her as he put his hand into hers and allowed her to take him


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Hey mate, Hermione," Ron said, walking up to them as he was held Teddy in his arms.<p>

"Hey, mate. I haven't see you in a couple of days."

Ron blushed and looked down, causing Harry and Hermione to grin at him.

"Where have you been?"

"I've been with Clarissa and her family."

"Is she here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. She, Ginny and Seamus are upstairs."

"I'm going to visit them, ok?" she said, turning to Harry. He nodded.

"Tell Seamus I want his arse down here. I don't like him in my sister's room alone."

"Fine," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she did so. She walked up the stairs to Ginny's room and heard three unmistakable voices coming from it.

"Hello?" she said, walking into it.

"Hi, Hermione!" Ginny said, breaking free of Seamus' arms that were wrapped around her.

"I have a message from Ronald," Hermione said, shaking her head as she did so. "He wants Seamus out of your room."

"Does he now?" she said, squinting her eyes as she did so. "Well, Seamus, let's go talk to my dear brother and remind him who can and cannot enter my room."

She and Seamus walked out of the room. Hermione looked at Clarissa and laughed, knowing what may be coming next.

"How are you, Hermione?"

"Very happy, actually. It's been a good Christmas."

"Same here," Clarissa said, smiling at her. "Ron and I went to my parents for Christmas Eve."

"He told me," she said, sitting down on Ginny's bed as she did so.

"What is this?" Clarissa said, sitting next to Hermione and picking up her left hand. Hermione smiled.

"Don't say anything, because we were going to announce it after dinner, but Harry and I are engaged."

"Congratulations!" Clarissa said, hugging Hermione.

"Thank you."

"Have you talked wedding details yet?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head as she did so. "We just got engaged last night. In reality, I think we should wait until I'm done with school before we even start to plan. We can have a wedding when everyone is done with school."

"That's a good idea."

"You'll be a bridesmaid, right?"

"Of course!" she said, hugging her again.

"Hermione, Clarissa, dinner's ready," Harry said, poking his head into the door.

"I just heard the news. Congratulations!" Clarissa said, getting him to hug Harry.

"Thanks. We're very excited."

"We'll be right down, Harry."

He nodded and walked down the stairs. Clarissa turned back to Hermione.

"So, how'd he purpose?"

"It was so cute," Hermione said, pulling the ring into her sights. "He wanted to open one present last night, and he wanted to open his first. I didn't understand why, but I agreed. After he opened his, he gave me mine. I took the wrapping off and found out it was a book. One of my favorites, actually. Hogwarts A History. I thanked him for it, but when I opened the book, I was suddenly very confused. It opened straight to the middle of the book, and there was a hole cut in it. Inside the hole was the ring box. I took the box out and put the book down, then Harry took it from me and asked me to marry him."

"That is a cute story," Clarissa said, looking at the ring again. Hermione smiled.

"It was his mother's ring."

"Really?" she asked in awe. Hermione nodded.

"His parents left it for him in his vault. He found it there a while back. Now come on, we need to get to dinner."

* * *

><p>"Full?" Harry asked, pulling Hermione against his chest as they sat on the floor. She nodded.<p>

"Very. It was so good."

"It was," he agreed.

Hermione looked over at Fleur, who had just sat down in the chair nearest her. Bill sat on the armrest of the chair and smiled down at his wife.

"When is Fleur due again?"

"End of April," Harry said, turning his head to look at Bill and Fleur, who were resting on the couch.

"That's right."

"We hoped everyone enjoyed dinner," Arthur said, clapping his hands together as he entered the living room. "Now, before we open presents, does anyone have any news they would like to share?"

Everyone remained silent, then Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and he said, "We do, actually."

"Well, what's the news?" Ron asked. "Also, can you stand up? We can't quite see the two of you over there."

Harry and Hermione stood up, and he began to talk again.

"Last night, after Hermione and I returned from her parents' house, I asked Hermione to marry me, and she said yes."

There were squeals and several congratulations thrown their way. They were both pulled into several hugs, and Hermione felt like her hand was getting ripped off.

"Not that I'm trying to be negative here," Molly said, looking between the two, "but you both are quite young. Are you sure you're ready to get married?"

"We're not getting married until Hermione is done with school. That's a fact. I'd also feel more comfortable if she already started at the Ministry as well. I want her to be ready before we get married."

"I think we'll be engaged for a while," Hermione said, resting her head on Harry's shoulder. "I would like to start working before we got married, and we'd also have to work around Harry's training. It's something we'll start working on when I return from Hogwarts. But, for now, we're just going to stay engaged."

Molly nodded, giving Harry and Hermione a hug. Ginny came up behind her and grinned.

"I told you he was going to purpose."

"You were right," Hermione said, lifting her hand when Ginny reached for it. "You're ok with this, aren't you?"

"Hermione, we've been over this several times. Harry and I are in the past, as are you and Ron. I am very happy for the both of you. You're meant to be together."

"Thank you, Ginny."

"Don't you agree, Ron?" Ginny asked, turning around to Ron. He shrugged.

"I guess."

"Thanks, mate," Harry said, rolling his eyes at his friend, who grinned in response.

"What? I already gave the two of you my blessing."

"When was this?" Hermione asked, ignoring the presents being distributed behind them.

"A couple of days ago. Harry stopped me after training one night and asked me if I was ok with it."

"How did you get all this past me?" she asked, turning to face Harry. He grinned.

"I did most of it while you were still in school."

Harry smiled at her, then they retook their place on the floor. Clarissa turned to Ron.

"I'm very proud of you. I know it wasn't easy to get over Hermione, but you did it, and you did it without losing your friendship with them."

"I found someone who makes me just as happy."

She smiled, and whispered something in his ear. He let out a shaky breath as he looked at her.

"My promise," she smiled.

"You're the best," he said quietly, thankful there was other chatter going on in the room.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how ok Ron and Ginny are with this," Hermione said, flopping onto hers and Harry's shared bed. He grinned at her.<p>

"They're happy, Hermione. Seamus and Clarissa are making them happy."

"And I'm glad to hear that," Hermione said, flipping to her side and putting her arm out to hold her head. She smiled as she watched Harry change into his pajamas.

"You enjoy staring at me, don't you?" Harry asked, turning his head to look at his fiancée, who was stretched out on their bed.

"What can I say?" she asked, sitting up on the bed and putting her hands on his chest. "My soon-to-be husband is quite sexy."

"Well, why don't you get changed, so I can admire how sexy my fiancée is," he said, his hands running up her sides.

"How about neither of us change?" she asked, slipping her hands underneath his shirt.

"But I already did," he said, trailing his lips down her neck. She smiled and pulled him onto the bed.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it's time to go already," Hermione said, packing her trunk as she did so. Harry gave her her final shirt and she put it into the trunk, closing it after she did so.<p>

She couldn't believe how fast break had gone by. She had been dreading this day since she arrived back from break.

And she knew that Harry had been as well.

He walked up to her and smiled at her, but Hermione could sense that it wasn't a true smile.

"Not too much longer, Hermione. Then, we won't have to do this again."

"I know," she said, wrapping her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head and held her for a few moments, knowing that this will be the last time he gets to for a while.

"Do you have everything?" he asked, looking around the room. She nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for helping."

"No problem."

She grabbed her wand and shrunk her trunk, watching as Harry picked it up and put it into his pocket.

"You ready to go, then?" Harry asked, walking back up to her. She nodded and looked around one final time, making sure she had everything she needed.

"I suppose so."

* * *

><p>"Finish the term strong," Harry said, giving Ginny a hug. She hugged back.<p>

"I will, Harry. Thank you."

"You, too," he said, also giving Clarissa a hug.

"Thank you, Harry."

"I'll miss you," Ron said, pulling Clarissa in for a hug. She hugged him back.

"I'll miss you, too."

"I actually wanted to ask you something," he said, pulling her away from the crowd.

"What is it, Ron?"

"When you return from school, do you want to move in with me?"

"Really?"

"Really. If you want to, that is."

"Oh, Ron!" she said, wrapping her arms around him. "Yes. I will move in with you."

He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you, Clarissa. Have a great term. I'll see you at graduation."

"Love you, too, Ron."

* * *

><p>"They're cute, aren't they?" Hermione said, turning back to Harry. He nodded.<p>

"He's asking her something important, but I'm not going to tell you."

"That's not fair!" she whined, turning to him. He grinned at her.

"Sorry. I'm sure Clarissa will tell you."

"Fine. I have to go."

"I love you," he said, kissing her goodbye.

"I love you, too, Harry. I'll see you, soon, right?"

"Very soon," he grinned at her. The whistle blew, and she gave him one final kiss goodbye.

"Goodbye, Harry."

"Goodbye, Hermione."

She turned away from him and got on the train, quickly finding Ginny, Seamus and Clarissa on the train. They turned to the window and waved goodbye to the Weasleys and Harry.

The train started to move, and they disappeared out of sight.

"What did Ron ask you?" Hermione asked, leaning in close.

"He wants me to move in with him."

"Really? My brother wants you to move in with him?"

"He just asked me. After graduation, I'm going to move in with him."

"That's wonderful, Clarissa."

"It's surprising for my brother," Ginny said, shaking her head. Hermione laughed.

"He's changed, Ginny. Don't think that he hasn't."

"If you say so," she replied, leaning up against Seamus.

* * *

><p>"You guys want to do anything tonight?" Ron said, picking up his bag before wiping the sweat off his head.<p>

"It's been a rough day, mate. I just want to head home," Neville said, opening the door to walk out.

"I agree with Neville. We don't have training tomorrow. We could do something then."

"Deal," Ron said, grinning at them. "See ya later then, mate?"

"Tomorrow for sure," Neville said, nodding his head. "Bye, mates."

With that, Neville disappeared with a crack. Ron and Harry followed suit, and arrived at their apartment building.

"It has been a long day," Ron said, entering the building.

"At least we get Sundays off. I don't know if I could make it the entire week."

"It's brutal, but we'll get there, mate. Anyway, I'm beat. I'll floo you tomorrow morning, deal?"

"Yeah, sounds great. See ya tomorrow."

"Night."

Harry walked up the stairwell and unlocked his door. He immediately put his bag and stood in shock by who was sleeping on the couch.

_'__Hermione? What are you doing here?'_

It had been two weeks since she returned to Hogwarts, and, as glad as he was that she was here, it also frightened him to see her here. He knew Hermione would only be here if something was truly wrong, and his mind went into overdrive to try and figure out why she's here.

He walked over to her, worry suddenly feeling him. He gently shook her shoulder and woke her up, watching as her eyes blinked several times until they adjusted to the light.

"Hi, Harry," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. You weren't home when I got here, and I must have fallen asleep."

"Is something wrong?"

She looked worried, and Harry suddenly got a bad feeling.

"Please don't be mad when I tell you this."

"Hermione," he said, taking her hands in his, "I will not be mad. I will never get mad at you. Please tell me what's going on."

She sighed, dropping her head to look at the floor. It was silent for a moment before she raised her head back up and looked at him.

"Harry, I think I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I know these chapters have been on the shorter side lately. I will try my best to make them longer.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Harry stared at Hermione in shock, unsure if he had heard her correctly.<p>

"You think you're-oh, god," he said, standing up and running his hands through his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I don't know how it happened. We've always used protection."

"Are you positive, Hermione?"

"No," she said, shaking her head as she stood up to stand by him. "I only think I am."

"What makes you think that you are?"

"I'm late."

"Ok," he said slowly, remembering when Hermione had talked to him about that a while back. "How later, Hermione?"

"About a week," she said, unable to meet his eyes.

"Just because you're late doesn't mean you're pregnant, right?"

"Well, yes, but it's usually a sign."

She turned away from him and sat back down on the couch, dropping her head into her hands. "I didn't know what to do, Harry. I couldn't go to Madam Pomfrey, because if someone had found out I went to get a pregnancy test, the whole school would know. I already hear enough of it about being your girlfriend, the last thing I need is to be your _pregnant_ girlfriend. So, I told Ginny I was going to study in my room for the rest of the night, but I went straight to McGonagall."

"And she let you come here?"

"Yes. I told her I needed to talk to you-personally. I asked if I could come here, and I promised her I would be back in the next couple of hours. She was hesitant but she let me come here."

"Do you know how to do the test, Hermione?"

"I do. I probably should have just went to my room and done it, but I felt like I needed to come here. That was wrong of me, wasn't it?"

"No!" he said, dropping in front of her and taking her hands in his. "Hermione, don't you ever think that. If there's ever a problem, I want you to come to me. I will be there for you and I will help you through it."

He saw tears form in her eyes, and he sighed, pulling her head up to look at him. "Look, whatever this test says, I'm not leaving. I will be right by your side. You know that."

He put his hands on the sides of her face and stared straight into her eyes.

"You promise?"

"Always," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Let's take the test, ok?" he watched as she nodded, before saying, "If you're pregnant, we'll figure out what to do, but don't think for a second I wouldn't be thrilled. I would be. It's bad timing, but I would be excited. If you're not, then, somehow, we'll find a way to be more careful next time, ok?"

She nodded again, wiping away a tear from her face. "You be would happy if we were having a baby?"

"Of course I would be. I may be having a baby with you. Nothing would make me happier, Hermione."

"And if I'm not, would you be disappointed?"

"No," he said, pulling her in for a hug. "There's always the future. We will have kids someday."

She pulled back and smiled at him, saying, "I think I would be happy, too, Harry. And if I'm not, it's like you said, we'll have children someday."

He smiled back at her and kissed her head again. "You ready to find out?"

"Yeah," she said, pulling her wand out. She laid down on the couch and pulled her shirt up, then pressed her wand to her stomach. Harry grasped her free hand.

She said the spell, and they both waited in what seemed like the longest moment of their lives before a yellow smoke came from her stomach.

"I'm not pregnant," Hermione said, her voice shaky as she stared at her stomach. "I'm not pregnant…"

Harry let out a breath as his head dropped to her chest. She kissed the top of his head and brought her hand to rub his back.

"Well, there you go," he said, pulling back to look at her.

"As relieved as I am," she said, sitting up on the couch. He sat down beside her, "there's a part of me that feels….disappointed. I'm not sure why. There's no way we're ready to have children."

"We do have a child, Hermione," Harry said, gesturing towards the nursery. Hermione smiled. "I guess I'm a little bummed too, but we're just not ready to have children. You _need_ to get through Hogwarts first. After Hogwarts, we'll talk about the wedding and children."

"Thank you, Harry," she said, giving him a hug.

"We have a whole lifetime to think about our futures, Hermione. Let's not rush into it, ok?"

She nodded, wiping the rest of her tears off of her face. "Can you imagine, me walking around Hogwarts, pregnant? I would have of had to use a concealment charm the entire time."

Harry chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I think you would have a cute belly."

"Oh, shush up," she said, smiling as she lightly hit his chest.

"Feel a little bit better?"

"A little," she replied, pulling back to look at him. "But, I'm also getting hungry."

"Me, too. Let me fix you dinner, then you can head back to Hogwarts. Deal?"

"Deal," she said, grinning at him. He grinned back and stood up, walking towards the kitchen. She thought over something for a moment before she said, "Harry, you mentioned getting a house someday."

"I did," he replied.

"Where do you see us living?"

"I dunno," he said, turning away from the stove to look at her. "Somewhere with lots of yard, so our kids can run around and play Quidditich. Someplace where their parents will live for the rest of their lives."

"You've thought about our future?"

"Haven't stopped since you said you would be my wife."

He turned back to the stove and she stared at his back, her mind going into overdrive. Of course she has thought about their future, but hearing Harry talk about it made it sound so much more real.

"So, if I had been pregnant, we would have moved into a house?"

"Most likely. As much as I love this place, Hermione, I would love a house with you better."

She stood up and walked to the kitchen, and, as soon as she walked reached him, she immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Why don't we look for a house before we get married, Harry?"

"Really?" he asked, pulling her back to look at her.

"Yes. Everything that you just talked about, I want as well. I want a house where we can grow old together. A place where we can watch our children grow up and play Quidditich with their father in the backward. I want that just as much as you do."

"I love you, Hermione. If that's what you want then, when you return, we'll look for a house. We'll get married, and soon after we'll start our family."

She smiled up at him before she reached up and gave him a quick kiss.

* * *

><p>"Dinner was delicious, Harry. Thank you."<p>

"You're welcome." He stared at for a moment, before saying, "Hermione, I meant what I said. Don't you ever think that you don't need to come around me for anything. I want you to. This pregnancy scare-it was right for you to tell me. We found out together. If you ever need any help, don't you even for one second think you can't contact me. I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"The same thing with you, Harry. If you need my help, I'll be there."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, saying, "Finish strong. When you return, you'll start your job, we'll look for a house and we'll start planning for the wedding. There's a lot to be done when you come back."

"I'll see you at graduation, right?"

"I'll be there, Hermione."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss, then reached over to grab the floo powder. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry."

With that, she stepped into the fireplace, and grabbed a handful of floo powder. In a flash of green light, she was gone.

* * *

><p>"Luna, Clarissa, have you seen Hermione?" Ginny said, walking up to her friends at the Gryffindor table.<p>

"No. She said she was going to her room, right?"

"Yes, but she hasn't come down for dinner."

"Well, you know the password to get in there. Why don't you go check up on her? Maybe she just fell asleep."

"Maybe," she said, looking back toward the stairwell. "I'm going to go see. I'll catch you guys later."

She turned on her heel and started her way to the heads common room. Just as she reached the portrait hole, however, a voice stopped her.

"Hello, Ginny," Hermione said, smiling at her friend.

"Hermione! Where have you been?"

"I've been in my room, then Professor McGonagall wanted to see me."

"Aren't you hungry? You missed dinner."

"I'm not hungry," she replied, walking up to the frame. She then said the password and entered the common room, Ginny following right behind her.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with this assignment."

"What is it?"

"That Charms essay. I'm struggling with it."

"Sure," she said, clearing some of the clutter off of the coffee table. She opened her Charms book and glanced at the chapter, having read it before. Ginny glanced at her.

"Are you ok, Hermione? You look like something's troubling you."

"No, I'm fine, Ginny. Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know, Ginny. Thank you. But everything's ok. It's just been a long week, that's all."

"It has been a really long week. Anyway, is Harry going to be able to make it to Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day?"

"No," Hermione said, having trouble focusing on the assignment. "He and Ron both have to work."

"Are you sad?"

"Slightly. It's our first Valentine's, and we won't get to be together, but Harry loves his job. The faster he can get through training, the faster he can become an Auror. We don't get to spend some holidays together, so what? We'll get to eventually."

"Clarissa and I will be with you."

"Don't," she said, turning to Ginny. "You need to spend time with Seamus. Clarissa and I can hang out together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ginny. It would be Valentine's Day. You need to spend it with Seamus. Now, can we please focus on your schoolwork?"

"Right, sorry."

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed uneventfully for Hermione. Classes were now getting tougher, and she felt her stress level beginning to build.<p>

She only wished Harry was here to help calm her down.

Now, with the arrival of the Hogsmeade trip, she was so happy to finally be able to get away from the castle for a bit.

She wrapped her scarf around her and met Seamus down in their common room.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

They walked out of their common room and slowly descended down the stairwell.

"Do you and Ginny have anything planned?"

"Nothing really planned," he said, walking alongside her. "We walk around for a bit then figure out what we want to do. It was Ginny's idea, actually. I planned on going to Madam Rosmerta's for some drinks, but she wanted to have a look around first."

"I understand that," Hermione said, grabbing the edges of her coat and wrapping it around her.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, why?"

"I just figured-"

"-You figured that, since Harry's not here, I'm going to have a bad day. Is that right?"

"Well, yeah," he said, stepping to his right.

"So what, Seamus? He hasn't been here all year. Nothing's changed. It's just another day."

He nodded, and they remained silent. A few moments later they reached Ginny, Clarissa and Luna at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Are we ready to go, ladies?" Seamus asked, grinning at them.

"Let's go!" Ginny said, walking up next to him to take her hand in his. They all began to start the walk towards Hogsmeade, Ginny and Clarissa chattering away while Seamus, Luna and Hermione remained silent.

As soon as they reached Hogsmeade, Ginny and Seamus bid them a goodbye and disappeared.

"So, what do you want to do?" Clarissa asked, turning to face them.

"Why don't we get some drinks from the Three Broomsticks?"

"Good idea."

They walked into the Three Broomsticks and ordered Butterbeers. Clarissa immediately turned to Hermione and grinned.

"So, Hermione, any wedding details yet?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've told you a million times, we haven't started planning yet."

"I'm sorry! I'm just really happy for you."

"I know you are."

"Seriously, though. Can you imagine the look on Harry's face when he sees you walking down the aisle?"

Hermione pulled her butterbeer up to her lips and hid a smile behind it. Yes, she was eagerly waiting for that moment.

"She's smiling," Luna said, glancing at Hermione.

"I know she is," Clarissa replied, leaning back in her chair. "She's ready to start planning."

"So, what? It's still a long while away. No use in getting too excited about that right now."

"Then why can't you stop smiling?" Luna pointed out. Clarissa laughed.

"Good point, Luna."

Hermione shook her head and took another drink.

And then it happened.

Screams erupted from the streets. All three of them immediately stood up and looked out the window, watching as several students ran past and back towards the castle.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, but we need to get back to the castle."

They quickly stood up out of their seats and started back to Hogwarts. Hermione maneuvered through the crowd, trying to get back to Hogwarts as fast as she could.

No luck.

She felt a spell hit her straight in her back and that's the last thing she remembered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>"What's Kingsley doing here?" Ron asked Harry and Neville, watching as Kingsley walked to their leader and began talking quietly to him. Their leader, Thomas, glanced over at them for a moment before turning back to Kingsley, his face stern. After a moment they both walked up to them, and Harry suddenly had a bad feeling.<p>

"Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, you all are released from training until further notice."

"Why? What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I'm not going to talk about it here," Kingsley said quietly, gesturing towards the rest of the trainees. "You all will be working with me and the Aurors department. I'll explain everything later."

They nodded, grabbed their stuff and followed Kingsley to his office. Kingsley gestured to the seats in front of his desk before sitting down in his own, sighing in the process.

"There's a reason I pulled all of you out of training," he started, putting his hands together on his desk. "Earlier today, there was an attack on Hogsmeade village while Hogwarts students were visiting. There is a student missing."

Harry's breath caught in his throat, Neville looked shocked and Ron's mouth was hanging open.

"Hermione Granger is missing."

Ron and Neville, both lost for words, turned to Harry, who suddenly held an angered look on his face.

"Someone took Hermione?" Harry asked, as if unsure he had heard correctly.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"There were students and people everywhere in Hogsmeade, and someone _STILL_ took her?"

"She was with Luna Lovegood and Clarissa Newhart, but they were also knocked unconscious. They were not taken, however. We're not sure of the motive behind this, but I promise you, Harry, we'll get her back."

"WHO THE HELL TOOK HER?" Harry asked, standing up from his seat and placing his hands on Kingsley's desk. Ron immediately stood up and pulled him back.

"Calm down, mate."

"No, Ron!" he said, breaking away from him. "My _fiancée_ is missing! Someone clearly took her to get to me!"

"You don't know that, mate," he said, attempting to get Harry to calm down. "We don't know the motive behind this. We'll find her."

"I do know that, Ron! Why the _hell_ else would they have taken her?!"

"Listen," he said, trying everything to get Harry to calm down, "Neville and I will go talk to Clarissa and Luna and see if they remember anything. If we figure anything out, we'll come right back. I promise you, Harry."

Harry, still angered, turned his head away and nodded. Ron patted his shoulder, nodding to Neville.

"We'll get her back, mate. Whoever took her was very stupid."

Harry didn't say an anything. Ron turned back to Kingsley.

"Do we have permission to go to Hogwarts?"

"You do. There are Aurors still stationed there. Give them this note and tell them you are now investigating this case. Report back here with any information."

"Yes, sir," they said, Ron taking the note from Kingsley in the process. They turned out the door and left.

"How did this happen?" Harry asked, more to himself than Kingsley.

"With the war being over for nearly a year now, and no signs of Death Eater activity, there's not as much security as there should be. I apologize for that, Harry, but there's not a lot of Aurors either. We can only do so much."

"How is it that there were students and other people in the village, and no one saw her get taken?"

"Whoever did this clearly knew what they were doing. They had to have gotten to her right away without anyone noticing. It was a Death Eater attack, but that doesn't mean that the one who took Hermione was in a cloak. People could have mistaken this person as someone trying to help her. With Luna and Clarissa also unconscious, it's very possible."

"If something's happened to her…." Harry said, falling back into his chair.

"Sir!" Gawain Robards, the Head Auror, said, walking into Kingsley's office. "I apologize, but Aurors have found this near the spot where Granger was taken."

"Before I read that, Harry, I am assigning you to Robards. Gawain, the woman who was taken is Harry's fiancée."

"Well," Gawain said, suddenly looking down at the note, "this makes a lot of sense now."

Kingsley took the note and opened it, shaking his head as he read it.

"What does it say?" Harry asked, nearly jumping out of his seat as impatience finally got to him. Kingsley looked up at Gawain before giving the note to Harry.

_You want her back, Potter? Come find us. We'll be waiting for you where our lord was reborn._

"The Riddle house," Harry said, scrunching the piece of parchment in his hand.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Clarissa," Ron said, giving his girlfriend a hug.<p>

"Ron, I swear I don't know anything. All I remember is seeing Hermione fall, and running back to help her. I didn't know they took her until the Aurors started asking me and Luna all those questions."

"You don't know anything?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Luna doesn't either. I just hope Hermione's ok."

"Me, too," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "Everything's going to be ok. We're going to get her back."

"Does Harry know?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, wondering how Harry was doing now. "He's not taking it well."

She nodded, but remained silent. Neville was still talking to Luna, but clearly having as much luck as Ron was.

"I wish I had stayed with her now," Ginny said, burying her head in her hands. "She convinced me to spend time with Seamus."

"You can't blame yourself for this one, Ginny. No one knew this was going to happen."

"Is there any leads as to where she may be?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Aurors may have more leads than we do. We just got told."

"I hope she's ok. I don't understand why they took her."

"Harry believes that they took her because they want him. As much as I hate to say this, I think he's right. They left you and took her. Everyone knows they're dating-it'd make perfect sense."

"I wish we could help more," Luna said, speaking up, "but, we've told you everything that we know."

"We'll find her. Knowing Harry, he's probably already found her. He won't stop until he finds her. All of you need rest. Relax the rest of the day, and try not to think about Hermione."

They all nodded.

"We should be getting back. McGonagall will keep you guys updated."

They nodded again. Ron and Neville bid goodbyes and disappeared through the fire, returning to the Ministry.

* * *

><p>Hermione moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She adjusted to the light, and her heart immediately skipped a beat when she remembered what happened.<p>

And where she was at.

The house looked like it was about to fall apart, and she thanked her stars that she was on the first floor of the house. There was very little light in the room, but enough for Hermione to be able to look around.

She attempted to move, but was yanked back when she did so.

"Are we awake, mudbood?" a deep voice asked. She immediately turned towards the door and held back a gasp.

_'__Death Eaters? I thought they were all arrested or imprisoned!'_

"Nearly a year after the war, you all make an appearance?"

"We just want one thing, and we know you'll bring him. We don't want anything to do with you."

_'__Harry!'_

"So, you're risking Azkaban to get revenge on Harry?"

"We won't get arrested. And, I'm done talking to you. Stupefy!"

* * *

><p>Ron knocked on Kingsley's door, waiting for a moment before it opened. When he and Neville walked in, they saw Harry, Kingsley and Gawain standing around the desk, looking as though they were planning something.<p>

"Weasley! Longbottom! Join us!"

They walked up to the desk and looked down at a map. Ron glanced up at Harry, who looked extremely focused and determined.

"They left a note," Harry said, not taking his eyes off of the map. "They've taken Hermione to the Riddle House."

"They left a note? So, they just took her and left a note telling us exactly where she's at?"

"They want me," Harry said, tossing the note to Ron. "They only took her to get to me."

Ron and Neville both looked over the note, confusion filling both of their faces.

"None of this makes any sense," Neville said, looking down at the map again. "Why would they risk Azkaban, kidnap Hermione, just to get to you?"

"No one ever understands why they may have done this," Gawain said, "but, one things for sure-they do have Potter's fiancée?" he asked, looking over at Harry. He nodded. "And they left a note for Potter. We know who they want, and we'll give him to them. I'm sure you would love to go get your fiancée back."

He turned towards Harry again, who again wore the look of determination. He nodded his head.

"If they've hurt her," he said, turning to Ron, "you better not hold me back."

"If they have hurt her, mate, I'll be joining you."

"We're issuing a team to strike in the next hour. However, since they do have her, we have to be extremely careful on our approach. All three of you are coming along."

They all nodded, and Ron looked back up at Harry. Ron nodded at him, as though sending a silent message, and Harry nodded back.

"Let's get the Aurors ready."

* * *

><p>"So, this is where you went after you touched the cup, mate?" Ron asked, looking around the graveyard.<p>

"Yes," Harry said bitterly, wishing Ron would stop talking about it.

Harry looked around, trying his best to not remember that horrible night. The moon was cascading down upon them, and it was slightly chilly, but Harry didn't care.

He just wanted Hermione back.

They continued their quiet descent up to the house. Gawain stopped and put his hand up, his eyes darting from side to side.

"There's movement. Wands at the ready," he whispered, holding his wand up. Everyone pulled theirs out, and waited for the attack to begin.

* * *

><p>"Aurors are here," Hermione heard one of the Death Eaters say in the background. "Potter's here with them."<p>

"Get the girl."

She watched as the door opened and one of the Death Eaters walked in, pulling his wand out as he did so. He pointed it at her and said a spell, and Hermione braced for impact, but nothing happened. The chains around her wrist were released, and the Death Eater pulled her up roughly off the floor.

He led her out of the room and to the front door. Other Death Eaters surrounded them.

"Send the mudblood out first. They won't be attacking."

Hermione felt herself being pulled again, and she was suddenly outside. She immediately noticed the group of Aurors stationed not far from the house, and she immediately noticed Harry, who wore a look of anger when he noticed her.

She opened her mouth to try and talk to him, but nothing came out.

_'__Silencing spell.'_

"Finally!" the Death Eater said, tightening his grip around Hermione. "Welcome, Potter. We've missed you at our little meeting."

"Let her go!" Harry said, slowly walking up to them. Other Death Eaters circled around them, prepared to fight.

Harry raised his wand, ready to strike. The Death Eater made a clicking sound.

"I wouldn't try anything," he said, tapping his wand against Hermione's head. "One move could be her last!"

He lowered his wand.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We want what you took from us, Potter."

"So this is about revenge?"

"You killed the Dark Lord, now we'll kill your mudblood girlfriend."

He muttered a spell, then turned back to Harry. "You're going to hear her scream. Then, you're watch her die, Potter."

"You're outnumbered. You're going to lose."

"You will lose, Potter. Crucio!"

Hermione fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Harry moved, but the second Death Eater threw a spell at him. Ron put up a shield, and the fight had begun.

"Make your move, Potter," the Death Eater said, letting the spell up off of Hermione. He kept his wand pointed at her.

"You only wanted her to get to me!" Harry said, taking another step towards them. The Death Eater pressed his wand into Hermione's back. "You have me! Now let her go!"

"Harry, don't worry about me! Stop them!" Hermione said, breathing heavily.

"Shut up, mudblood! Crucio!"

"No!" Harry said, throwing a spell at the Death Eater as Hermione screamed in pain again. The Death Eater moved out of the way, breaking the spell on Hermione in the process.

"So, Potter," the Death Eater said, "I see you got our note. How do you want the little mudblood to die?"

"She's not going to," Harry said, "but you could!"

He shot a spell off at the Death Eater, but it was deflected. Neville, with his target down, ran over to help.

"Calling in back-up, Potter? Too weak to fight us on your own?"

"Neville, get Hermione."

"But, Harry-"

"Get Hermione!" Harry screamed, turning his head towards Neville. Neville nodded, running towards Hermione.

A spell hit Harry in the chest, and he fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Neville said, dropping in front of her.<p>

"Neville! Is Harry ok?"

"He's fine. C'mon, I'm going to get you out of here."

Hermione heard a cry, and she turned her head, now fighting consciousness, to look at Harry. He was on the ground, crying out in pain as the Death Eater hovered over him.

A spell was shot at Neville, and he dodged it, grabbing his wand and rushing over to Ron to help. She looked back at Harry, who was still crying out in pain as the curse was still on him.

_'__He can't get to his wand,'_ Hermione thought, fighting the exhaustion that attempting to consume her.

She tried to reach for her wand, her muscles aching as she did so.

_'__You can do this. Harry needs your help.'_

She reached again, ignoring the pain in her muscles, and grabbed her wand. She pointed it at the Death Eater and said, "Stupefy!"

And that's the last thing she remembered.

* * *

><p>Harry panted as the spell was removed from him. He grabbed his wand and looked over at the Death Eater, who had fallen unconscious. He then looked over at Hermione, and saw that she was the one who took the Death Eater down.<p>

And that she was also unconscious now.

"Hermione!" Harry said, rushing over to her. He put his hand on her head and pushed her hair back, relieved that she was ok. His breathing was labored as he grasped her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," he said quietly, stroking her hand with his thumb. "They hurt you to get to me. But I promise you, Hermione, that they will never do that again. I'm making that promise to you."

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked, walking up behind Harry,

"I'm fine. I let my guard down and they got to me. It's not going to happen again."

"We need to get her to St. Mungos, mate, and make sure that she's ok. It wouldn't hurt for you to get checked out as well."

"I'm fine," Harry said, wrapping his arms underneath Hermione. He held on tight and stood up, turning back to Ron. "St. Mungos? Not Hogwarts?"

"Would you really want her at Hogwarts, where all of the students will be asking her questions nonstop while she's trying to recover?"

"You're right," Harry said, pulling Hermione closer to him. "Tell Kingsley I'll be at St. Mungos."

"There's Aurors there waiting for you. I'll let Kingsley and Gawain know that you've already gone."

Harry nodded, and, with a pop, he and Hermione were gone.

* * *

><p>"Good, you're all here," Professor McGonagall said, walking into her office. She looked upon Ginny, Seamus, Clarissa and Luna and sat down behind her desk.<p>

"Is there any news on Hermione?" Ginny asked, glancing up at her professor.

"There is, indeed. Hermione Granger has been found by the Aurors Department."

All of them sighed with relief.

"She is safe. Mr. Potter has taken her to St. Mungos, and she will return to school when she is dismissed from the hospital."

"Do they know why she was taken?" Clarissa asked.

"She was taken by Death Eaters. A note was left where Ms. Granger was taken stating where they had taken her and that they wanted Mr. Potter."

"They took her just to be captured?"

"Aurors department is just as confused as we are. Everyone involved in the crime has been taken to into custody, and will stand trial."

"I'm just glad Hermione's ok."

"Me, too. I was really concerned about her."

"You will see Ms. Granger when she returns. For now, I return you to your respective dormitories to get some rest. I believe we have all earned it after the day we've had today."

The students nodded and stood up, walking out of the headmistress's office.

"I'm so glad she's ok. I hope the boys are, too."

"I'm sure they're fine. McGonagall would have told us if they weren't."

"I'm going to write Ron. Are you coming, Ginny?"

"I will after a while. I'm going with Seamus for a bit."

"Goodnight, Ginny, Seamus, Luna," Clarissa said, continuing her descent to Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm going to bed, too. Goodnight," Luna said.

"Goodnight, Luna," Ginny and Seamus said. They continued their descent up to the fourth floor, where the heads common room was.

When they entered the heads room, she immediately turned to Seamus and hugged him, letting out all of the fear and worry that was bent up inside of her all day.

"She's going to be just fine, Ginny. Harry's got her now."

She nodded and smiled up at him. He kissed her head and wrapped his arms tighter around her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note-I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>A hand touching her head made Hermione stir. She moaned and leaned into the touch, feeling quite content. She then felt a pair of lips kiss her head and she smiled, finally able to open her eyes.<p>

"Hi, Harry."

It was dark for a moment before the candle next to her bed came to life. His face came into focus, and Hermione could sense that something was bothering him.

"How do you feel?" he asked, taking a hold of her hand.

"I'm really tired, but I feel fine."

He nodded, keeping his head down.

"What's bothering you, Harry?"

"Nothing."

She sat up, ignoring the pain that just shot through her, and pulled his head to meet hers. After a moment she broke the kiss, but kept her head pressed against his.

"I know when something is bothering you. Please tell me what it is."

"They took you," he whispered. "They wanted me, and they took you to do it."

She kissed him again, reassuring him that she was ok. He broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest.

_'__He's scared,' _she thought, burying her head into his chest.

"We have no idea why they did what they did," he said. "They're being questioned."

She pulled back and looked at him. "You think this was a setup, don't you? You think there's a bigger threat out there."

"They were so easy getting caught," he said, looking down at her bed. "It's never that easy, Hermione. You know that just as much as I do."

She sighed and looked out the dark window. As much as she hated to disagree with him, she also had that feeling that something wasn't right.

_'__Why can't he ever get a break?'_ she thought, biting her lip.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe," he said, putting his hands on her face. "They've taken you once. They're not going to take you again."

"I should not have went to Hogsmeade," she said, taking his hands off her face and holding them in her own. "I really didn't want to go anyway. I will never understand why I did."

"Why didn't you want to go?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I should have stayed and studied," she said, dropping her head. "Then none of this would have happened."

"You didn't want to go because I wasn't there?"

She remained silent. He sighed and lifted her head back up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm even more sorry that something like this occurred, and I wasn't there to protect you. I wish more than anything that I had been there. I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you, but, for now, we need to focus on the task at hand."

She nodded, grasping her hand in his again.

"If there is a bigger threat out there," she said, "then, we need to be prepared."

"And there's no way I'm letting my guard down this time. I don't even know how I let it down earlier, but, thanks for the save."

"I know why," she said, shaking her head at him. He looked at her, confused. "You were worried about me, instead of being worried about yourself. You weren't paying attention, and you got hit. You need to stop worrying about me, Harry. You need to worry about yourself."

"That's one thing you still don't understand about me, Hermione. I will NEVER stop worrying about you. I thought we were safe-we're not. That was proven yesterday we they took you, and they left a note for me. I don't know how to keep you safe when I can't even be around you!"

He stood up, running his hands through his hair. She watched him for a moment before she stood up as well, wrapping her arms around him to bring him in for a hug.

"I can protect myself, Harry."

"You were taken," Harry said, dropping his head against hers. "I feel like there's no way to protect you. You have no idea how I felt when they told me what had happened. I felt like my entire world had crashed."

He pulled away from her and lifted her left hand up, revealing the ring that rested on her finger.

"I love you, Hermione," he said, running his thumb across the stone. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

"And I feel the same for you, Harry."

She suddenly felt dizzy, and she grabbed on to him for support, feeling his arms wrap around her. He picked her up and quickly put her back in her bed.

"I'll get a healer," he said, turning to go find a healer. She grabbed his hand.

"I'll be fine, Harry. I just need some rest."

He nodded, sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"Go home and get some rest, Harry. You need it."

"I'm not leaving you," he said, grabbing her hand.

"You need sleep, Harry."

"I've ran on less, Hermione. I'm staying."

With that, he leaned in to give her a quick kiss, then blew the candle beside her bedside out. Within a few minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me," Kingsley said, leaning forward at the table he was currently sitting at. "Why go through such an elaborate and, quite frankly, clever plan, just to be caught? What do you want with Harry Potter?"<p>

The Death Eater remained silent, staring at Kingsley in hatred. Kingsley opened his file, quickly scanning over it.

"Why is the Minister for Magic dealing with this case?"

"Adam Longley. Well, Adam, I use to be an Auror. I was one before I was appointed minister. When I hear about a case like this, there's no way I'm not getting involved. Now, why did you and your team go through with this?"

Longley moved forward, also putting his hands on the table. He smirked at Kingsley.

"I want to talk to Potter. I'm not saying anything without him here."

"Well, I'm sure Harry would love to talk to you. You did kidnap his girlfriend, after all."

"Bring Potter here, and maybe I'll talk."

"We have other ways of making you talk," Kingsley said, closing the file, "but, if you want Potter, we'll let you talk."

With that, Kingsley walked out of the room, giving his file to Gawain.

"Get a hold of Harry, and bring him here."

* * *

><p>"Ah, the savior!" Longley said, watching as Harry pulled out the chair and sat across from him.<p>

"I'm here, now talk."

"You should have lost," Longley said, glaring at Harry. "The Dark Lord should have beaten you."

"But clearly he didn't," Harry said, pulling his chair back and standing up. "So, why, after all this time, did you and your little team decide to make an attack?"

"There's an army brewing against you, Potter. That little mudblood of yours-she won't be safe. We'll find her."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek, desperate to keep his anger in check and maintain professionalism.

"What do you mean there's an army?"

"There's more out there," Longley said, sitting back in his chair and grinning up at Harry.

"How many?"

"Not enough," he said, and Harry looked at Gawain, who nodded at him. "We don't have enough to do what we planned."

"Well, since you're telling me the truth, tell me what you did this."

"We're trying to start a revolution. Finish what the Dark Lord couldn't. We needed you to do it, and the little mudblood was the perfect target. It got you to us."

"And it got you in Azkaban. I want the names of these Death Eaters, and what they plan on doing next."

"I'm sure they've changed by now, knowing that we've been captured."

"You're going to tell me everything you know."

* * *

><p>"Ron?" Hermione asked, sitting up from the couch. She rubbed her tired eyes. "Where's Harry?"<p>

"He got called in. He asked me to watch you," Ron said, closing the defense book.

She sighed, removing the blanket from her and standing up from the couch.

"I must have fallen asleep when we got back from the hospital."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I feel fine, Ron."

"Harry-he's really upset with himself. He feels like it's his fault. He's also upset about the way the fight went. He feels like he failed it."

Hermione sighed again, dropping her head into her hands. She knew that this was coming.

"Why does he do that to himself?"

"Because that's who he is, Hermione. He blames himself for everything that happens."

"Why does he think he failed the fight?"

"He was more concerned about you, and he lost focus. One of the things they teach in us training is to never lose focus, no matter what the situation. He lost focus, and he got attacked."

She pressed her lips together and put her head down. She felt tears coming to her eyes. "I don't want to go back to Hogwarts, Ron."

"What?" he asked, standing up from the chair he was sitting in. "Why?"

"I didn't want to go back to begin with. Now that all this has happened…"

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her in for a hug. She buried her head in his chest.

"Hermione, you and I both know that there's no safer place than Hogwarts. You're almost finished."

She remained silent. The fireplace roared to life and Harry stepped out, wiping the soot off of himself.

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking over to Ron and Hermione.

"She doesn't want to go back to Hogwarts."

"What?" Harry asked, completely shocked. Ron broke himself from Hermione.

"I don't want to go back. I just want to stay here with you."

"Hermione, you need to go back."

"No, I don't," she said, walking up to him. "I just need to be here-with you."

She wrapped her arms around him. Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged in response.

"Hermione, what did they say to you?"

"They didn't say anything to me.'

"I think they did. Please tell me what they said."

"Why don't I give you guys some privacy?" Ron said. Harry gave him an envelope.

"Read this. We're not done yet."

He nodded, took the envelope from Harry, and went to the office, closing the door behind him.

"They told me what they're going to do to you," Hermione said, very quietly. "It was like that dream I had all over again."

"I'm right here, Hermione. They're not going to get to me."

"They already have, Harry."

He pulled her in closer and kissed her head. He then brought her over to the couch and sat down, taking her hand in his.

"Hermione, there's more out there. They're planning."

"You called it," she said, letting out a sigh and she looked away from him.

"We have details on their next move, but, they made have changed them. We're not exactly sure what they'll do next."

"I'm sure there's not enough of them to do much, Harry."

"They were lower level Death Eaters. They said the higher level ones are in hiding, and won't come out."

She nodded, dropping her head. "So, now what?"

"Now, you return to Hogwarts, and let us do our jobs. In light of what happened, you're being ask not to return to Hogsmeade until we get this sorted out."

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts, Harry."

"Yes, you are. I'm not letting you throw everything away because some assholes decided they want to play a game. I know you hate being away, and I hate that I'm away from you, but that shouldn't stop you from finishing school. Please, Hermione, for me? Please go back to Hogwarts. You're safe there."

She saw the look on his face and sighed in defeat, knowing that Harry would win this battle.

"I'll go back."

He brought her in and hugged her. "I know things are so bad right now, Hermione. But, you need to do what's best. Returning to school is the best thing for you. Ron and I and the Aurors department will take care of them."

"It seems like this term is taking so long," she said, standing and wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm just ready to be done with Hogwarts."

"I know you are," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And I'm ready for you to be done. And I will be there, on the day of graduation, to watch. Nothing is going to stop me from doing that."

She smiled up at him. "I look forward to seeing you there."

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" several voices screamed at her. She smiled down at them.<p>

"Hi, everyone."

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked, leading Hermione over to the couch.

"I'm fine, really."

"What happened?" Clarissa said. "They haven't told us anything."

"They set up a trap to get to Harry. They knew by taking me that he'd come for me. They, for some reason, want revenge."

"Revenge? They want revenge against Harry for beating Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Why? And why now?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I have no idea why they're doing this."

"I'm sure Harry will be fine, Hermione. He's one of the strongest people I know."

"I know he is," she said, looking down at the floor, "but, he's still my fiancé, and I'm worried for him more than anything. I don't want to hear that he's in the hospital, hurt, or worse."

"How do you think Harry felt when he heard about you?"

"I can't imagine," she said, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed since that incident first occurred. Hermione had heard very little from Harry, and that worried her slightly. When he did communicate with her, he said nothing about what was occurring.<p>

The weather was turning much warmer, and the snow was beginning to melt from the grounds. Ginny grinned in delight as she grabbed a hold of her broom.

"Quidditich is always better when the weather's nice," she said, walking up to Seamus. He grinned back.

"I would have to agree, captain lady."

"Are you coming, Hermione?" Ginny asked, turning to Hermione, who was still reading at the Gryffindor table. She shook her head.

"No, I'm going to stay and study," she said, grabbing her bag as she stood up.

"Hermione, you've been cooped inside this castle ever since the Hogsmeade visit. You need fresh air."

"Ginny, I'm fine. Really. I just want to study."

Ginny sighed as she stood up from the table. "If you wish, Hermione. We'll see you after while."

Hermione watched as her friends walked away and suddenly felt guilty. Pushing it aside, she started her journey to the Owlery, hoping to have received another letter from Harry. She was slightly crushed, however, when she received none.

_'__I hope that, whatever you're doing, you're Ok.'_

She turned on her heel and walked back towards the castle. Her thoughts continued to drift to Harry as she did so.

She walked up to her dormitory and said the password, barely noticing the portrait hole swing open as she did so. She walked into the common room and stopped in her tracks, her breath getting caught her in throat as she did so.

"Hey there stranger," Harry said, getting off the couch to greet her. She immediately dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around him, burying his head into her shoulder as she did so.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling away from him a moment later.

"I've came to talk to you," he said, pushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Why have you not been writing me?"

"I've been extremely busy," he asked, looking guilty as he looked down at the ground. "A lot has happened."

"Like what?" she asked, sitting down on the couch. She patted the seat next to her and he sat down as well.

"We were starting to track down the remaining Death Eaters," he said, watching the fire that was currently roaring in the fireplace. "They've moved on us, of course. They're not very bright, though. We already have a lead on them. We plan on striking again, as soon as possible. Ron, Neville and I have been removed from the case."

"Why?" she asked, completely in shock. Harry shook his head, anger covering his face as he did so.

"Kingsley thinks we're too involved in it. He wants us back in training. Trained Aurors are going to hunt down the rest of them."

"I can already see how you feel about that," she said, smiling slightly at him. "I think Kingsley is right with this one, Harry. Let the people who are trained fight these men. Go back to training. It's what is best for you."

"I can't let this go, Hermione. These men could have hurt you. And now, after everything, they're telling me just to let this go?"

"Harry, you're always talking about what's best for me," she said, taking a hold of his hand. "Now, it's time for me to say the same to you. Go back to your training. Learn everything that you need to know. If these men still haven't been caught when you become an Auror, then it will be your turn to go out there. Please, Harry, go back to training without any problems. Let this issue motivate you. You captured the men who took me. You've done what you needed to do."

He sighed as he squeezed her hand, admitting his defeat.

"I know how hard this is for you, Harry, but you've got to let it go. The whole world is on alert now. These men are anything but bright if they decide to attack again."

"Then that means," he said, picking up a quill he spotted sitting on the coffee table. She smiled in response, "I can write to you again."

"As much as I enjoy the letters," she said, laughing when she stroked the feather across her head, "I enjoy seeing you much more."

"Well, this will be my only visit, my dear Hermione. So, we will have to stick to letters from here on out."

"How long are you allowed to stay?"

"Not very long," he said. "McGonagall knows I'm here. I told her that I would talk to you, then go straight back."

"Do you think you can talk for a while longer?" she asked, pulling her robe off of her in the process. His eyes lit up as a grin grew on his face.

"And what is your idea of talking?" he asked, pressing his lips against her neck.

"Not talking at all," she replied, running her hands through his hair. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"We're at Hogwarts, not at home."

"I have my own room, Harry. No one knows you're here, right?"

"No," he said, gesturing towards a cloak that was resting on the couch. She grinned up at him.

"Very clever."

"The last thing either one of us needs is more rumors being spread around. There's no way I plan on being caught here."

"Other than Seamus, this is a private room. He's with Ginny at the Quidditich Pitch. We're alone. Let's capitalize on that before you have to go."

With that, she pulled his head down and crashed their lips together.


End file.
